


Yeah, You Were More Than Just a Dream

by EmpressMermalaid



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressMermalaid/pseuds/EmpressMermalaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Rin aren't new to this kind of intimacy, they've just never been able to say "you were out of my league" after all this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, You Were More Than Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who requested Makoto x Rin smut to the theme of Out of My League by Fitz and the Tantrums. I hope this does it justice!
> 
> If you go to [my blog](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com) RIGHT NOW there's at least a 47% chance you might see a dick.
> 
> [[Listen to this for full effect]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4mbxaa3XL8)

The “It's been forever since I've been able to see you,” Rin smiled and it was a true smile for once. One that lit up his eyes and warmed his whole face and left you feeling infected by just how content he seemed until you too were mirroring the grin. Makoto hummed in agreeance. Rin's body, though hard and muscular, felt soft and small beneath his own large frame, something he took a great deal of pleasure in. Rin, always so stoic, always so untouchable, always so aloof seemed like an entirely different person when he was beneath Makoto like this.

“You need to visit me more often,” Makoto breathed, brushing a few stray strands of red from Rin's cheeks with the back of his hand, tenderly taking the time to hook the stray hair behind Rin's ears.

“I'm busy,” Rin chided, rolling his eyes in a huff with a faux air of superiority, as though he were annoyed by Makoto's request for more attention but both of them knew that was hardly the case.

“Ahh... I suppose that's true,” Makoto said quietly, though the soft smile gracing his face betrayed the fact he wasn't particularly taking Rin's words to heart, though he wasn't about to lie that he would have liked if Rin took him a little more seriously like this.

But that was Rin. Untouchable Rin. Infallible Rin. Perfect Rin. Their story was a bad cliché of one thing happening after another, of things escalating and getting out of hand before either of them had a chance to really realise what was happening. From the first kiss they had shared so suddenly behind the gym in elementary school, chaste and innocent, scared and full of promises, it had begun a spiral of emotions and events neither of them could have predicted. They had been so naïve then. It had just been a flight of fancy, an experiment, Makoto had told himself. Just kids doing what they always do – mirroring adults, no idea really what they were doing or where they were going. He wasn't even sure which of them had come up with the idea, that adults showed they liked each other by kissing, right? Well... they liked each other didn't they?

The mattress beneath them squeaked conspicuously as they rocked together on the bed. Rin was laid flat, twisted slightly atop the sheets so one of his legs was thrown over Makoto's broad shoulder, knee pressed against his neck. Makoto lovingly stroked his thigh, straddled over the other leg until they were scissored together, hips grinding against one another in a way that had them both riding through throes of pleasure

“There...” Rin was groaning loudly, “right there... God, Makoto...”

Makoto couldn't find the words to respond, let his body say all that was left unsaid instead. His fingers hooked under Rin's knee more, hiking it up over his shoulder further, giving him more room to go harder, go deeper. His whole length was gripped tight by Rin's amazingly tight ring, relaxed and loosened by the gentle hours spent in each others arms, Makoto's fingers between Rin's thighs, making him writhe and pant against Makoto's mouth until he was dizzy. They had kissed until their lips were both flushed and swollen, fingers tracing familiar patterns over bodies that were now alien to one another, muscles and contours having formed in the time they'd spent apart. They could both agree that far too much time passed between the instances in which they could be tender and curious, laid bare and open to each other's eyes.

Makoto couldn't help but feel as though he was holding himself back. Rin was such an amazing, wonderful, interesting person. He had so much depth and layers as a person that Makoto felt positively plain compared to him. He could only dream about being the type of person that Rin would take interest in... _that way_. He felt like he wanted to pinch himself even as Rin was below him, tangled in his sheets, sweating and panting and arching his back, breathless pants of “Maa-hhh-aaah-k-koto... ahh...” hanging in the air, twisting around his own shallow exhales and murmurs of encouragement. He let his fingers stroke Rin's thigh, soothing and grounding to both of them at the same time.

Rin Matsuoka was out of his league.

“Oy... what are you spacing out for?” Rin, flushed and winded gnashed his teeth.

“Sorry,” Makoto smiled, suddenly pulling himself back into the moment.

He thrust into Rin with a sharp buck of his hips, feeling his cock become enveloped in a warm wetness, caressing him, urging him to come. He ignored the hot coil in his gut, the pulse of his cock as his balls tightened as lubricant from Rin's tight hole was squeezed out around his girth, smearing between both of their bodies. Rin slipped a hand around his own cock, hand trembling a little from the electric need for a harder fucking coursing through him. He stroked haphazardly in time with Makoto's absent minded thrusts, until his hands flew up to grip the mess of bedding beneath him when Makoto's cock slammed into him, almost jarring him as his jaw snapped shut at the force. He moaned loudly, trying to twist his body in such a way Makoto would be free to do that again, to do that more- he keened loudly as the thick length inside of him rammed into his sensitive ring of muscles with bruising force. He spared a passing thought of wondering what had Makoto so riled up. He rarely took the romantic mood and turned into something this firm and possessive. Like he really wanted Rin. Like he needed Rin.

The mattress creaked its protest as Rin was pounded into the springs, sandwiched between the crumpled covers and Makoto's broad weight, powerless as he felt himself be stretched wide around the heavy cock ravaging him. Makoto's hips, athletic and powerful, built a wonderful motion of pulling out just over halfway, just enough for Rin to feel the slight alien sensation of being empty at the furthest reaches of his hole, before thrusting home in a frenetic but almost loving rhythm. Makoto breathed Rin's name like a prayer, a panted mantra of hitched consonants and moaned vowels that were drawled along the tongue he was currently licking his lips with. 

Rin's neck and ears were a lovely shade of pink, blooming all the brighter against his violently red hair and his lips glistened with saliva as his mouth watered the closer and closer he got to a wonderful release. He could feel it building throughout his whole body as his pulse pounded hard in his ears in time with Makoto's cock filling him up and stretching him apart again and again. His voice was light and flighty, wantonly crying for Makoto's hands to touch him, for Makoto to make him scream, for Makoto's come to fill his ass.

In the heat of the moment he was desperate. He had no idea what Makoto saw in him, he was seriously nothing special. Makoto could have anyone. Anyone would take him. The knowledge that at any point Makoto could meet someone special, meet the one, take a chance with someone else and that this could be their last time together had Rin riding an adrenaline high tainted by a toxic anxiety. He wanted to enjoy it, if it was to be their last moment together, if this was the last time they'd ever be in each other's arms. Part of him wanted to make it so good that Makoto would struggle to find anyone else who would live up to it, but he knew that was almost impossible. He flicked his eyes up to Makoto's face, praying he didn't see the boredom he was so afraid of etched into those beautiful tanned features but all he saw was soft eyes and a faint smile. Makoto met his eyes and his smiled widened as he leant forward, placing more of his weight behind his thrusts to push into Rin deeper, harder, sinking into him until they were practically melded together.

He moaned Rin's name and it was like music to his ears. Rin couldn't help but clench up at that, knowing in the back of his mind that it was nothing but pure narcissism at play. But then Makoto reached down to stroke his face, thumb catching on his lower lip and tracing the ridge there and he gasped. Everywhere Makoto touched lingered with a fierce heat and he bucked back into the rhythm of his thrusts, trying to pull him deeper despite the fact Makoto was buried so deep in him his hips were grinding against Rin's ass. He was barely even pulling back any more, too enthralled by the tightness drawing him in, the wetness spilling over his own thighs and making them sticky with each passing second they dried in the air, the smell of Rin's arousal, now leaking over his own stomach. Still clutching Rin's leg to his chest, Makoto felt Rin's foot hit his shoulder as he pulled them together a little too enthusiastically. The movement made Rin gasp and grin, suddenly lost to all nerves and doubts. His lips curled over his too-white teeth and his eyes narrowed, brows arched coyly as his whole expression smouldered with approval at Makoto's overwhelming touch.

He trailed a hand down his own body and Makoto followed his fingers like he was hypnotised by them and the way they ghosted over his own collarbones and down his chest, teasing the flesh until pale porcelain became stained with a flush as fierce as his hair. He lingered over his nipples, brushing them with his thumbs. It felt good in tandem with the hard cock riding him close to orgasm already. He swiftly licked the pad of his thumb and brought it back down, pinching the buds of his nipples between his digits and shuddering through a long, drawn out moan. Makoto's grip bruised the shape of his hands into Rin's thigh and he inhaled sharply. Rin fingered his own chest full of need and a desire to keep Makoto's attention on him like that. He hardly spared a thought for the fact Makoto was speechless, hard and dripping precome until Rin's ass was so slick and wet he hardly felt any resistance as he pounded into him, a few short, sharp bucks of his hips having Rin almost in tears.

Makoto was breathless and mesmerised by the time Rin decided he couldn't take it anymore and moved a hand down to start jacking himself off. His voice positively echoed in the room, loud and keening high on the tail end of a desperate cry of desire. Makoto had stilled his motions, in serious danger of exploding inside of Rin's ass with the way he was writhing beneath him and calling his name like a screamed out prayer. Rin hardly noticed, grinding himself down against the thick length massaging his walls with a thick river of precome, hands skimming up and down his own length. A twist of his wrist had his own hips stuttering, arching into the grip of his fist squeezing his own cock, desperate and messy, needing nothing else than to get off. He was already ablaze inside, whole body throbbing and quivering beneath Makoto's body so perfect and solid against him.

He was so completely on edge he failed to notice the blissful yet pained look on Makoto's face until the brunette was grabbing his hips and gasping. He thrust into Rin hard, punishing and wild, head thrown back and spilling his name over his lips in a tumbled wreck of hitched sounds. A few brutalising thrusts later and Rin felt, with tears pricking the corner of his eyes from both pain and arousal, Makoto's cock inside of him twitch, stilling in his thrusts as thick liquid pooled inside of him. He could feel it coating his insides completely, still sleeved around Makoto's length as he was. Rin lost himself there, fingers tight around the hot flesh in his hand, milking ribbons of come up his own taut stomach, flesh pulsing in his hand and making his whole body quake through the ripples of his release. It came in waves, slamming into him like a too-powerful current and making him whimper and twitch as he slipped from a high that felt like breaching the vertiginous atmospheric point where butts formed and breathing became impossible. And when he came to himself, he was wrapped in Makoto's arms, strong and solid and grounding him to the bed which was a mess of upended sheets and wet patches by that point.

He enjoyed a moment's respite, listening to Makoto's heartbeat, his face laid flush to Makoto's chest which was hard and peppered with sweat, rising and falling with decreasing rapidity. He really didn't want to bother him though. He suddenly felt self conscious of the fact they were lying so intimately and even though Rin wanted it to go on forever, he was suddenly painfully aware of the fact it probably couldn't. Makoto probably had things to do. People to see. A life to live in which he was the embodiment of perfection and Rin was simply lucky to be near him.

Makoto embraced Rin tenderly, eyes wafting shut and savouring the feel of the smaller boy's body against his. They were both panting and weak jointed, glowing slightly from the buzz of their combined releases. Rin was suddenly ducking out from his arms, meekly brushing them aside so he could stand and start wiping himself down with a discarded towel sitting nearby. He was still blushing a dark red and strangely stiff, carefully looking down as he gathered his clothes and tried to look anywhere but in Makoto's direction. Rin Matsuoka might have been too good for him, but he recognised the signs of someone in a slump of embarrassed self pity.

Rin pulled his hoodie on, eyes trained to the plain potted plant sitting in the corner and he almost felt like he was looking into a mirror that showed how a person looked on the inside. He could barely meet Makoto's eyes – not for shame or regret, but because he knew that any time they had done this before, his partner always looked so radiant. Rin made the mistake of chancing a glance. Makoto looked drowsy, blanket wrapped over his shoulders and pooling in his lap modestly.

“Please don't leave,” Makoto murmured, catching Rin's hand in the air and bringing it to his lips.

Rin stiffened as he felt Makoto's lips brush his knuckles, and his typical cool demeanour made him want to snatch his hand back but he caught sight of Makoto's face and paused. Eyes glassy with sleep and a comfortable grin pulling at the corners of his lips he was an image of comfort, of home, of everything Rin never thought he'd have.

Because Makoto Tachibana was out of his league.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow is that some almost-not-quite-pseudo-fluffy porn right there because I don't know how that happened goodness gracious me who left this here I'll just put that aside in case someone comes back for it. :I
> 
> The song prompt given to me really gave me a lot of feelings of long-drawn out longing and crushing in a way they always thought was unrequited so I really tried to get that feel.
> 
> Just a reminder that you can see more of my shit in the following places:
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)  
> [Tumblr (main)](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)  
> [Tumblr (porny side blog)](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)
> 
> Did you enjoy this fic? Chuck me a comment (even if it's just a single, solitary grunt) and you will fill me with such pride and vanity and appreciation I will have no choice but to write more and update more regularly to soak up more of that sweet, sweet recognition. It's that simple!


End file.
